Out of Luck
by sailorsweetart
Summary: "Yeah, well, keep walking, bastard! I hope I never see you again!" Unfortuanetly, fate has other plans. Futuristic Hyrule / T for Language
1. Chapter 1 Stumble

**Yes, I have returned, and with a new story idea. I really like this idea, and I hope you do too! I know Zelda's somewhat depressed at first, but trust me, she gets a hella lot better. So, please enjoy!**

**I Don't Own Legend Of Zelda.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One-Stumble<span>

Zelda-

Zelda Harkinian frowned to herself, looking down at a scrap of paper that had been stuck to her refrigerator for ages.

It wasn't very important, nothing but a shopping list with a few items she'd been deprived of for the past few weeks. Nothing worth fretting over. Still, the blonde sighed, tearing her gaze away from the sheet. It wasn't the listing that was bothering her, that wasn't the issue.

Today, the odds were _clearly_ not in Zelda's favor, and she didn't want to tempt fate and go out into the open world where potential disaster was around every corner.

She cast a rueful glance out the wide window in her apartment. Every street was awake with people going every which way and cars zipping by.

_I really don't want to go, _She thought sadly, but she needed the groceries if she planned to eat tonight. Her stomach rumbled loudly as if reminding her that the items were worth it.

She leaned back on her couch limply, her elbow jabbing a few buttons on her remote. The television roared to life and she flinched at the sudden sounds that filled the room. The screen blinked on the news forecast.

A pretty red-head was on the screen, and Zelda unconsciously recognized the girl as Malon Lalon. Behind Malon on the green-screen, there were short films of houses in shambles, fires blazing, and then people's distressed images flicking by one by one.

It was all about the rebellion forces again.

Zelda shook her head sympathetically, turning the television off.

"I hate the news," she whispered to herself quietly, "nothing but tragedy." Giving in to her senses, she leaned over and tied her purple high-top converse and grabbed her pocketbook and walked out the door.

As she began down the front of her apartment, her cruel mind reminded her of the day's horrid previous events.

From the moment she had awakened, gray clouds seemed to roll over her personal horizon. Her battery-powered alarm clock died, resulting in her only having ten minutes to become presentable. She sprinted out the door way, in a mismatched outfit and wild bed-head, to see the bus beginning to pull away.

She had to run at full speed after the vehicle until it eventually pulled over. When she got on, kids began to tease her. Zelda could feel her ears burn and had to hide behind her book to cover her embarrassed face.

Then, just as she began to get off the bus, the kid behind her pushed her, and made her fall flat on her face. Several people gathered around, snickering at her clumsiness.

She escaped the taunting by hurdling herself down the halls as fast a she could.

Goddess, Zelda hated school.

She was sure her life couldn't get much worse than this.

Link –

Link Avalon laid back on his wide bed, allowing his limbs to flail out in every direction.

The corners of his lips turned up in a smile and he let out an elated sigh. He was having a great day, and was sure it couldn't get any better. He really lucked out today.

He inhaled the scent of his favorite soup wafting in from the kitchen. _Yes, _he thought to himself, _today be a good day. _

"Link, what are you doing?" His grandmother's raspy voice called from the other end of the door.

"Just living life," he called with a careless laugh, and the door opened and his grandmother stood there, sighing. His younger sister, Aryll, leaned in beside her.

"Don't you ever, I don't know, do something productive?" She asked bluntly, and he turned his head towards her, giving her a smile.

"Living _is_ productive," he replied in the same monotone, and she rolled her blue eyes. He sat up straight, out stretching his long arms high, and then let them sag back at his sides. "When is dinner going to be ready?" He asked with his usual cheeky grin.

"Soon."

Her simple answer made him frown slightly. "Gee, that sure narrows it down," Link said in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Why don't you go for a walk? At least that's productive," Aryll asked, bouncing out the doorway, and the elder woman nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine with staying here, daydreaming," he replied nonchalantly, beginning to lean back once more. The old woman proceeded to stop him.

"No, no more daydreaming. Go get some air, pass time," she said, pushing him towards the front door.

"I enjoy daydreaming, it helps me visualize what I'm going to do when I become famous," Link informed her matter-of-factly, and the old woman rolled her eyes.

"I have no doubt you'll do great things, just don't spend all your time locked up." And with that, she shoved him out the door.

Link walked out into the bustling streets, listening to the engines of cars as they passed him by in a blur.

Today was a good day. Link had woken up in a great mood, and when he'd gotten to school, everyone wanted to talk to him, wanted to know what was on his mind. Then, throughout the day he'd gotten exceptional grades, and hadn't had a single mishap. He came to his grandmother making his favorite food, and his family who mattered most.

But what his grandma had said left a doubtful air. Did she really believe he did have the potential to make it big? He had big dreams, and he was going to put all he had in them to make them happen.

As he turned a corner, he caught sight of something. It was the remains of the Sacred grove, and the Master Sword stood in its pedestal, untouched for centuries.

For some reason, looking at it gave him hope.

_Yeah, _he thought, looking at the floor with a small smile, _the Great Goddesses will definitely help me. _

Suddenly, someone bumped into him, and he was knocked to the concrete.

Zelda-

Zelda walked glumly down the sidewalk, watching her feet hit the ground. She wasn't sure what to be thinking about, or what she honestly should feel like.

Zelda angled her head slightly off the floor to the little area of what was left of the Sacred Grove. It was all blocked off by a glass dome that would only open on King's command.

It seemed a little pointless to seal it off to Zelda. It wasn't like anyone but the Hero of Time could withdraw the Master Sword.

She took another harsh, careless step forward, and ran straight into someone. The impact of the contact sent them both backwards, both falling on their backsides.

Zelda grimaced, rubbing her bottom and looking up to apologize for her stupidity, when she felt her jaw drop. Of course, Zelda being Zelda, she'd just _have _to run into the most gorgeous guy in the world.

The boy, whoever he was, had one hand on his head, shaking gold hair out of his eyes. His lips were set in a grim line, probably from the collision.

He was tall, lean, and had enough muscle to crush her with one squeeze if he tried hard enough.

And his eyes. Oh, those eyes. They had to be bluer than the ocean or the sky, Even if he wasn't looking at her, she was totally captivated.

It was those eyes that brought her back to reality when they blink shut and he muttered a curse word.

"Ow," he mumbled, and Zelda gasped. She's been so busy gawking at him, she hadn't even apologized.

"I am so-," the boy's piercing blue eyes shot up when she spoke, and his glare cut her off.

"Do you ever watch where you're going?" he spat, and she was taken aback. The boy stood up quickly, ducting off his jeans, not even _offering _to help her off the ground.

So, she stood up herself and attempted to apologize again. "Look, I'm sorry," Zelda said through gritted teeth, and the stranger rolled his eyes.

"Well, why don't you do us all a favor next time, and watch where you're walking," he sneered obnoxiously, turning on his heels and stalking away.

Zelda felt herself burn with resentment of this whole day, and it only made it worse to watch the back of the guy's green shirt. She ran ahead of him, and stopped him in tracks. He glared daggers at her.

"What now?"

"Listen here, you," she growled, poking him in hard chest. "I've tried to apologize, twice, actually, and you have the _nerve _to walk away? What kind of guy are you? And why didn't _you _apologize for running into _me?"_

His expression softened for a split second, before he shoved her out of his way. "You're right. I'm sorry you're too stupid to watch where you're going," he countered, and returned to his walking.

"Yeah, well, keep walking, bastard! I hope I never see you again!" she screamed after him, and he shot her another glare, then muttered something under his breath.

Zelda stomped her foot with a muffled yell, then trudged away, ignoring all the eyes that had watched their scene.

Royal Advisor-

The Royal Advisor was being escorted by the head guard of Hyrule Castle to the Spirit Spring of Lanayru.

A few other high ranking guards followed not far behind, and aside from the sound of their feet hitting the wooden boards, there were no noises.

The Royal Advisor kept a cool front, not wanting to talk to these strangers. He was too new to this job, and was also far too worried about the damn rebellion.

And of all people, Ganondorf Dragmire had to be the leader! He had his greedy eyes set on Hyrule, and he's top at nothing to obtain the land.

He groaned to himself, frowning at these horrible matters. They were actually what has him on this current trek.

Hyrule was in desperate need of help. Maybe the Guardian of Lanayru could shed a tear and give a piece of advice. If not, pretty soon all Hyrule would have left would be hope.

Gazing up, he saw that they were at the entrance of the Sacred Spring.

He turned around, addressing the guards. "Wait outside," he ordered, and they nodded, posting themselves about.

The Royal Advisor spun on his heels and entered the spring silently.

He walked in slowly, gazing at the gorgeous scenery about the area.

Vines of various shades of green draped everywhere. The pond at the center was a beautiful clear blue that showed the spirits purity. The air had a presence that made you know that it was observing your very move.

Swallowing, he kneeled before the pond. "Oh, Great Spirit Lanayru, please help us preserve this wonderful land. Tell us what we need to do so save us all," He paused. Should he make an offering?

Suddenly, something like liquid gold dropped from the sky, sending ripples throughout the pond.

A large golden snake like thing emerged from the air.

The spirit didn't speak for a moment, it just stared. Then, it said something. It didn't necessarily speak, but it sent a message through his mind.

But what Lanayru told the advisor was so simple and blunt, it could only have one meaning.

_The Reincarnations. _

* * *

><p><strong>Its done, and super long! Wow, I feel accomplished. Like, really. So, feel free to leave any sort of feed back. Even if you just tell me something like 'cookie' I honestly won't care.<strong>

_**SS**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

**Ello, readers! I was very happy with the feedback, and thanks to thos who reviewed, alerted, and favorited!**

**On with the story!**

**I don't own the Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two-The Plan<span>

The Royal Advisor-

The Royal Advisor stormed throughout the grand halls of Hyrule Castle, feeling excitement course through his veins to replace the blood.

The trip back from the Great Spirit Spring had taken two days time, enough time for him to hatch a plan. Of course he'd have to go over the little issues, but other than that, all he had left to do was get King Daphnes approval.

He took long strides, wanting to set the whole thing in motion as soon as possible. They could finally end this damn rebellion, and so soon!

The Advisor glanced up to see the overly large throne room doors. With an exaggerated sigh, he threw the double doors open.

Zelda-

Zelda Harkinian sat at her desk, tapping her pencil impatiently against the hardwood. She glared down at the paper on her desk, her indigo eyes hardening.

She was in the middle of a geometry test, and was stuck on a rather easy problem. But her mind was blocked by thoughts, and every time she attempted to clear her mind and shut her eyes, she could only visualize one thing-

It was the rude, undeniably gorgeous guy from two days ago, the one with the blue eyes.

She frowned, feeling her anger bubbling up when she recalled him and his snide remarks and looks. She felt her pencil snap in her hand.

"That _ass-hole!_" she burst aloud, and several faces turned to look at her with shocked eyes. She shrunk back, laughing nervously.

"Miss Harkinian is everything alright?" the teacher asked dumbly, and Zelda shook her head a little too fast.

She directed her attention back to the test, and officially erased all thoughts that currently held the boy from her mind. It wasn't like Zelda was going to see _him _again.

Link-

Link Avalon looked dazed, but no one at the crowded lunch table noticed.

They were all laughing and discussing the whole 'rebellion uprising' topic. A topic which somehow managed to grasp the attention of the majority of the student body. He would have been paying better attention if his mind wasn't else where.

All he could really think of was that girl that had stumbled into him earlier in the week.

Thinking back on it now, she was very pretty. And he'd been very rude, for no reason really.

He began to frown, feeling a bit guilty. Link sighed, promising silently to himself that if and when he saw that girl again he'd apologize.

Suddenly, a hand slapped the back of his head, making him sit upright, and look at a glaring Mido.

"Were you even _listening?_" he asked bitterly, and Link blinked slowly.

"Oh, sorry, I blacked out for a moment. What were we saying?" he asked all too innocently. The group of people rolled their eyes at his tone, but other wise continued.

"We were just guessing what the king was going to do about the rebels," a girl chirped helpfully, and Mido snickered. "I guess he's just going to send his pathetic excuses for guards to 'hold them off'. Your thoughts?"

Link paused, choosing to actually think it over carefully.

Sending trooped wouldn't do much, especially since the rebels greatly outnumbered the Royal Guard. And attempting negotiation with them would only lead to them getting closer to achieving to rile of Hyrule itself.

"I can honestly say I have no idea what they could be planning," he concluded, and the clique laughed like he'd said something funny.

One girl, a small quiet one with green hair and eyes spoke up. "I just hope they do something," she whispered.

Link nodded in agreement, mentally labeling the girl Saria. She quickly poked her head back into the paged of her book. He leaned back in his chair, closing his blue eyes tightly.

"What's wrong Saria? Scared of a few delinquents?" someone teased with a good hearted laugh.

"N-no, I was just…" she stammered, but the bell rang, cutting her off and concluding their day.

The Throne Room-

We need the _what_?" King Daphnes exclaimed, leaning forward in his grand throne.

The Royal Advisor shook his head. "Not the _what, _sir, the _who. _We need the Reincarnations."

The king tensed in his seat, gripping the arm rests firmly. _Yes, _he thought to himself, _it could work…_ He could feel the bolts clicking in his head, seeing how it could all work.

"Alright we can do this, this is possible. We just need enough time to piece it all together. Can you do that?"

The Royal Advisor nodded in confirmation, with a confident smile. "I assure you, your Highness, by the end of the week, I will have our saviors." And with that, he spun around with a feeling of triumph.

He stormed out of the royal doors, and quickly went to his study. He withdrew a pen and paper once he was seated and set his mind to work.

Alright, well, to find the Hero of Time was quite obvious. He just had to withdraw the Master Sword. And thankfully, they had that in their possession. And the Princess of Destiny… That was a bit more difficult. Well, there was her crown. Old Legend has it that if the reincarnation out the crown of the last princess, her spirit would show a sign.

That would be the easiest part to figure out. But there were so many people in Hyrule. So many people that had a chance. They'd have to set a date for testing.

Then there was training. This was modern times. The average teen wouldn't bother themselves with learning the ways of the sword or a bow and arrow. So now that was a major problem. After all, Ganondorf Dragmire was their leader, and if the king's suspicions was right…. Well, it'd be necessary. So now that was a major problem.

The Royal Advisor wrote all the basic facts and important matters. He looked over the paper carefully.

There, now all he had to do was go over all the loop-holes and possibilities.

The Advisor smiled. It could work.

King Daphnes-

King Daphnes Hyrule drummed his fingers anxiously against his thigh. Why hadn't he thought of it earlier? There was no doubt in his mind that the Heroes could save them. He'd never failed before in Hylain history.

All he was really worried about was that something would go wrong. Even the greatest plan had their mishaps. What would this one be? Would it be extremely fatal to their land?

A frown adorned his elderly features. He just hoped all went well.

Zelda-

Zelda staggered through the front door of her apartment, slumping her back against the wooden door.

Ugh, she was aggravated. Normally, she'd love Fridays, but she was almost positive she'd failed her test because of that guy.

She just couldn't stop thinking about him. It was like every time she'd close her eyes, she only saw his ocean eyes looking back at her.

Zelda sighed, throwing herself onto her couch, kicking off her converse and just laid back for a moment to catch her breath.

She glanced around the apartment, feeling slightly sullen. Her and her mother used to share this apartment, until she died.

It all happened in an accident, a few months ago in a rebellion attack.

Aurora Harkinian worked as a secretary for one of the most successful Hylain office buildings of the century. The Lanayru building handled a list of jobs a mile long, and each one of them made Hyrule slightly more wonderful.

Of course it'd be a target for the rebels. They bombed the whole building, taking her mother down in flames. Now, Zelda was left with no one. No one pitied her, not that she wanted it. No one cared, but it didn't matter. Everyone just looked at her as the orphan girl, whose mother had been lost in a terrorist attack.

No sympathy, no love. Just thousands of inherited dollars falling in her lap.

As Zelda thought about her mother, she smiled slightly. Aurora Harkinian. Beautiful, kind hearted, always willing to prove you wrong. Everyone told Zelda she was her spitting image, though she never saw it. Her mother just looked…. Like an old painting come to life. She was the best person in Zelda's life.

No words would explain how much she missed her.

Then there was her dad. She wasn't sure if she'd ever met him, and she never learned much about him. Zelda actually thought about him rather often. She had his eyes. While her mothers had been a deep, chocolate brown, Zelda's were his indigo blue. That was where the similarities ended.

Had he ever held her, ever kissed her goodnight?

She sighed to herself, then brushed off the sad mood that left a heavy air. Zelda pulled herself to her feet, walking to her bedroom.

She stripped herself of her jeans and dress top, and stepped into baggy grey sweats and a green t-shirt. "There we go," she murmured, putting her hair into a make shift bun. "Much better," The she dragged out her history binder and sat on the couch once more, flicking on the T.V. for noise to replace the silence.

She flipped the binder open and turned to her homework section. _Question one, _she read to herself, _what were the names of the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny? _

Zelda rolled her eyes, smiling. Beneath the question, she wrote beneath it,

_That's a trick question. No one knows their names. It's never been recorded. _

She laughed a little, before going on to the next problem.

* * *

><p><strong>My God, I just fall in love with this story the more I read it! What about you? Haha, so, as my sister rudely said, Zelda seems a little pesstimistic. (Thanks, Akira -_-) So, please, don't be afraid to review, and I am really interested in your thoughts. Really, I read every review.<strong>

**SS**


	3. Chapter 3 Meaning of Dreams

**Hello, my fellow readers! So, I have finsished playing Skyward Sword, and inspiration has struck! I am very pleased with Link's portions in this chapter, but I am quite iffy about Zelda's. Please, don't hound me about it. **

**I don't own Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three – The Meaning of Dreams<span>

Link-

Link Avalon stood in the middle of ruins of something that resembled a medieval castle. Towers and bricks in shambles lay scattered around him, and a ring of flames surrounded the whole scene.

He glanced down at his attire, which was a forest green tunic, and golden gauntlets. And… tights? He shook his head curiously, and felt a floppy green hat upon his head.

He almost laughed. What was he wearing? Link back down at his hands, and in his left he held a well balanced sword, one with an indigo hilt. His right arm had a shield strapped to it, mark with a Hylain symbol.

Where was he? Link looked around in hopes of recognizing where he was, but he couldn't find anything. The fire had created so much smoke he couldn't see anything within ten miles of the scene.

"Link!" a distressed scream called him from behind. He knew that voice… he spun around, when an enormous blade sailed through the air and blocked his path. He froze in fear for a second, before slowly turning around.

What he saw would've made the average Hylain die flat out of fear. It was…. A beast. That may have been the only word to describe the monstrosity that towered before him. It had to be the size of a two story house, with a flaming red mane and leathery olive skin. It held one blade and its double had almost killed him.

Link glanced at the sword behind him, then back into the beast's golden eyes. Eyes filled with hatred… for him?

What could he have possibly done to make something as horrific as that angry?

But for some reason, Link wasn't terrified out of his wits like he should've been. Instead he felt surprised and pissed. Like he shouldn't be seeing the creature before him.

He tightened his grip on the sword, and glanced back down at it. Was he… holding the Master Sword? Why was he… He didn't even know how to use a sword!

The beast cackled, a sound that made the ground beneath him tremble. "Cant get rid of me that easy, Hero," it snarled, and Link grinded his teeth.

"You should know the same, Ganon," he yelled back. His voice sounded so unfamiliar. Before he could think it over, he charged forward.

Link bolted upright on his bed, panting slightly. He put his hand on his over reacting heart, feeling the pulse lessen slightly.

He gazed around his dim room and sighed, relieved.

"Nothing but a dream," he gasped aloud to himself. Suddenly his bedroom door pushed open a sliver, making him jump. Aryll's voice called out, "Big Brother, are… you awake?"

Link ran a hand through his rumpled locks. "Yeah, Aryll, I'm awake." He replied, and the door pushed open the rest of the way. She walked in slowly, casting her gaze to the floor. "What's up? He asked her, sitting up straighter.

She fumbled with the hem of her seagull night pajama top. "I had a bad dream," she whispered, and Link let out a breath, smiling slightly.

"Whattaya know me too. C'mon," he patted the mattress, scooting over for his younger sister, She eagerly jumped on the bed beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What did you dream of?" he asked, lying back.

Aryll whimpered softly, mumbling, "You died. And Grandma, and Mom and Dad too. You all left me alone," Link frowned, before attempting to make a joke out of it.

"Aryll, you of all people should know I laugh in the face of death." For emphasis, he added an evil 'Mwhaha'.

She frowned, slapping his chest. "Stop joking, I'm seriously freaked out. You jerk,"

Link held up his hands in apology. "Sorry, sorry, failed attempt to make you smile,"

"Well, what did _you _dream about?" she sniffed after a brief silence, and Link set his mouth in a grim line.

"I don't really know what…" he looked down and saw Aryll gazing at him curiously. "Let's just say this time, death laughed in the face of me," He was positive that the creature he saw would've been the end of him. Too bad he'd woken it up before he could've saw how it all ended.

Zelda-

Zelda Harkinian's eyes sprang open, gazing around her unfamiliar surroundings. She sat in a wooden chair, in a pale white dress, her hair tumbled down her shoulders and back, and all the walls around her were a blinding white.

She put a hand up as a shield to block out the harsh white hue of the walls, when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She blinked once in an attempt to get to the room.

When she finally adjusted she saw a man. A tall man, with brown locks, and familiar indigo eyes. He stepped towards her, smiling widely.

Ugh, even his _smile _was blinding.

It was at this point Zelda's subconscious self realized she was dreaming, but not necessarily lucid. She didn't feel worried, more like, interested. In who this man was and why he was here.

The man continued to stride towards her, and stopped when he was directly infront of her.

The man leaned down towards her, and brushed some hair out of Zelda's face. For some reason, she didn't cringe, she just watched him.

"Hi, Zelda," he said in a low, gentle voice. He let out an astonished breath, after getting a good look at her face. He smiled faintly. "My Goddess, you look just like her,"

Zelda gave him a questioning raise of her eyebrow, and he laughed, tapping a finger just below her eye. "Except these eyes. These are mine,"

"Who…are you? How do you know my name?" she asked suspiciously, but his smile remained.

"That hurts, a little, considering I named you."

Zelda's eyes widened in recognition, and she pointed a startled finger at the man. "You… you can't be…" His laughter filled the room again. "Dad?" she gasped, still trying to adjust to the thought.

"I've missed you honey," his smile got sadder, his eyes filled with regret.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not sure how to be reacting.

"Sorry honey, I'm long gone. I just had to see you now, just once. I should've been there for you while I could. But I have a message for you. Two really," He pulled at his brown bangs, and Zelda watched him quietly.

"First of all, I need to tell you this, just once," he paused, kissing her forehead. "I just think you should know I love you. And I completely regret not being there for you and your mother." Zelda could feel tears coming on, and she opened her moth to say something, but her father shushed her.

"One more thing, You are destined for great things." He chuckled again, shaking his head. "Of course you are. Do you know who your parents are? It is only to be expected form someone as special as you. Don't be too surprised when the time comes.

He glanced up, tugging at his locks once more. "I might get in trouble for saying that, but it was worth it...worth it to see you once, sweetie. I love you." He stood up and began to walk off in the direction he came.

He glanced over his shoulder and smile one last time at her. "Good bye, Zelda,"

Zelda opened her eyes, blinking slowly once, than twice. She smiled, feeling instantaneously glad. A soft tear rolled down her cheek, and only one word bounced around in her mind: _Dad. _

Her father really did love her. She felt so happy, that the dream became as blurred as her vision. Maybe, if she'd been focusing more, she'd remember the last, most important words anyone could've told her.

She was special.

Royal Advisor-

The Royal Advisor glanced sleepily at the clock that hung up on the wall.

_2:36 am_

How could he have possibly stayed up for practically two days straight? He looked down at the paper on his desk and smiled drowsily.

It was worth it, though. He actually managed to finish the whole plan. Whoopee.

Suddenly his eyes widened. He actually finished! He grinned lazily at himself, proud of his accomplishment. And they all said a twenty year old couldn't do his job.

He laid down his head, resting on his arms. The only sound that filled the study was the hypnotic noise of the clock ticks.

The Royal Advisors last thoughts were how he kept his promise and completed the task by the end of the week.

Link-

Link growled irritably, running the sleep out of his eyes. He glanced down at his younger sister who was sleeping on his chest, and smiled lightly.

He looked up at the ceiling, feeling slightly happy that today was Sunday, and not a weekday.

He picked up his phone on the bedside table, careful not to wake up Aryll. :ink pressed the button on the phone, and the screen lit up with the time.

Link groaned, dropping the phone limply. How could it only be _8:30 _? He wanted to sleep in! That was a problem about Link. Once he was up, there was no falling back asleep.

Carefully, he detached his younger sister's arms from his waist, and he tiptoed out of the room and into the kitchen.

A pale light seeped in between the window blinds, and Link let out a sigh. He stepped to the fridge, and pulled out a coke can.

Popping it open, he hopped on the couch, taking a large gulp. He flipped the television on and searched for some cartoons. His grandmother's door opened.

She stepped out and Link waved in acknowledgment. "Hi, grandma," he mumbled, taking another swig.

"Hey honey," she said, stepping beside the couch. "Coke in the morning?" she tutted him and Link kept a bored expression

"Yep," he replied, popping the p.

The elderly woman sighed, stepping into the kitchen. "Whatcha watching?" her voice called and he didn't even move.

"Cart-"suddenly the television screen changed to the news, and Malon Lalon captivated the screen.

"Breaking news. The king has issued that next Saturday every boy and girl between the ages of ten and twenty years will be required to test whether or not they are the next Hero of Time or Princess of Destiny. Testing begins at five in the morning, and will be continuous until we find our saviors." Link leaned forward, suddenly interested.

They were looking for heroes? He laughed, thinking that the fate of their country would probably fall on the shoulders of a pair of wimps.

Malon grinned into the camera. "Good luck to all,"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, now we can get into the good stuff. I am so excited. Anyways, I honestly hope you all enjoyed it. <strong>

**Care to drop a line and REVIEW? Think of it as a Christmas present? **


	4. Chapter 4 All In Motion

**Hey, you guys. Whats shaking? Lol, so here is my update... and... Yeah, I guess that's it...**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four – All in Motion <span>

Zelda-

Zelda Harkinian bit her lip nervously, feeling hundreds of butterflies bat their way through her stomach. She sat up on her bed, continuously running her fingers through the same strand of gold hair, feeling anxious.

Tomorrow, no doubt, would be a historical day. The fate of Hyrule was depending on these tests. These damn tests. Everyone's chance was one in a million. Everyone's chances were so thin.

She kept stealing glances at the clock every few seconds, hoping tomorrow would just come and go. But a small part of her was rather excited. A modern hero. Two of them, actually.

They could be anyone! Anyone and everyone were at risk.

"Oh, stop over reacting," she whispered aloud to herself, slapping her cheek lightly. Zelda kicked her feet under the blanket, pulling it up to her chin.

_It's fine, _she thought to herself. _Just try on the stupid crown, and when nothing happens, all will be well._

Yes, she'd just get it over. Someone else could have the glory. She didn't want it.

Link-

Link Avalon had no worry in the world. Why should he?

Although tomorrow would definitely change two people's lives, what were the odds of him or Aryll becoming the Heroes?

_Negative Zero, _he concluded to himself, feeling unbelievably careless.

He and his grandma sat on the couch, just chatting before it got too late. Aryll sat in front of them on the carpet, while their grandmother braided her hair.

"Big Brother, are you nervous about tomorrow?" Aryll questioned, wincing as the elderly woman pulled the hair too tightly.

Link shook his head. "Nah. I mean, all I have to do is tug at some sword. And all you have to do is try on a crown. Not like it'll help in your case though. You're too ugly to be the princess," he teased and she swatted a hand at his shin.

Part of what he said was true though. If he just pulled at that cryptic sword, and just get it over with, then his life would pretty much be the same… Pretty much.

Honestly, though, a very small voice reminded him that it would be rather magnificent to be The Hero of Time.

Royal Advisor-

The Royal Advisor laid a suit on his bed, heaving a loud sigh.

Tomorrow was a big, big day. And a long one at that. He could only visualize how many people would be at the testing. There were so many people in Hyrule!

He sighed once more, sitting on his bed. He'd spent the past week going over everything about the Princess and the Hero. From what he read and what he improvised, the two were fast friends. They got along great.

The thought reassured him as he settled down, shutting his eyes.

_Everything will be fine._

Maybe.

Zelda-

Zelda inspected herself in the mirror, feeling skeptical.

She was wearing a white dress, and she'd straightened her hair completely, with light highlights of makeup. Hey, if she was going to be broadcasted on national television, she wanted to look decent, right?

She'd be assorted into a line by age, so she'd be in a section for sixteen year old girls.

Ten through fifteen year olds started in the early morning, and sixteen through twenty went at noonish. She glanced at the clock. She had about an hour to kill before she had to leave for the castle front. So, she lounged in her bed, and watched the girls' testing carry out.

It was going on in the fourteen year old section, and one girl was being pulled off the stage crying about how she deserved to be the Princess.

The speaker rolled his eyes subtly, before lifting a sheet of paper to his eyes. "Aryll Avalon." The man's voice ranged out.

A pretty girl in a sky blue dress with blonde pig tails stepped up to the stage. She looked how Zelda wished she felt.

Aryll, the girl, stepped up with confidence, but you could tell by the look in her eyes she didn't t want the prize being offered. A man handed her the crown delicately, and she just plopped it on her head. Even after this long into testing, the crowd held their breath.

Nothing happened. Aryll shrugged, then bounded off the stage.

Zelda was kind of pleased with this girl's attitude. She didn't bawl, or tremble, or storm off bitterly. She just took things as fate had it planned.

She smiled. Maybe she'd take that front.

Link-

Link grinned when Aryll's name was called. Her façade was flawless, like she couldn't care less.

He leaned back, satisfied. They decided that they would be the stoic kids, the ones who wouldn't show any emotion. Her performance was priceless. The old couch mushed up around him, but he didn't notice. He glanced down at the dress pants he wore, and the jacket he'd laid beside him.

Not that he minded dressing formal, but it wasn't comfortable. Not in his opinion , anyways.

He yawned, tears budding out of the corner of his eyes. With Aryll staying up all night practicing her disguise, he hardly slept at all.

His grandma stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Did Aryll go?"

Link nodded, keeping his eyes on the screen. The old woman stepped beside him and looked at his messy golden locks.

"Fix your hair," she ordered, slicking his hair back. He swatted her hands away.

"Stop it," he whined, shaking his head to make them unruly once more. " I like it better that way,"

She smiled, and rolled her eyes. "And why is that?"

He grinned up at her, "Because the ladies find it more attractive this way." He raised his eyebrows and she laughed.

"You are just like your father," the old lady laughed, and Link's eyes darkened.

"Oh, you mean the man and woman who don't even bother to make themselves apart of our lives," he muttered under his breath, returning his focus to the television.

"Link, you might want to head to the Sacred Grove. You start in an hour." She reminded him, obviously missing his remark.

He stood up, tossing the jacket over his shoulder. "Yeah, see you later, Grandma."

"Good luck!" she yelled after him.

He shrugged into the jacket, looking at the deserted streets. He rounded several corners before the roads started to get crowded, with people staring at the girls testing.

Link shoved past them, mumbling _sorry _occasionally, and eventually broke free of the crowd.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, whistling a tune as he wandered down the street. He couldn't believe the nonchalance he was feeling about this situation. Some people were trembling with terror or anticipation. But Link didn't give a damn in the least.

He smiled to himself, turning another right, and the streets became packed once again like canned tuna.

"Here we go," he mumbled to himself, weaving to the line where testers were sorted.

A girl with long brown hair was sitting there, smacking her gum loudly. She glanced at Link, and then did a double take. She gave him slow elevator eyes, before batting her eyelashes.

"Your name?" she asked in a flirtatious voice.

Link decided to humor her and gave the girl a dazzling smile. "Link Avalon," He grinned, leaning forward.

The girl flipped her hair, giggling softly. She pulled out a clipboard and leafed through the pages. "Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Alrighty the, here's your ticket with your seat number," she said with a wink, handing him the slip of paper. "The entrance is that way." She pointed to her left.

He nodded and said his thanks, walking away from the stand. "Good luck!" he heard her yell as he left.

Link entered the line, and eventually got inside the auditorium. It was a huge room that was used for school field trips on the Hero of Time. It was normally done for the elementary kids along with the middle school kids, just reminding them of their lands history. Link always found the topic quite interesting.

Walking to the front, he found a seat with his name and number on it.

He sat down gingerly, knowing he'd be one of the first people called in the seventeen year old group. But that was fine by him. It just meant that he got to have this stupid thing over with.

He leaned back and saw a few people were scattered here and there. He watched as Mido entered and he gave Link a wave with a smile.

Link saluted back with two fingers in his direction, staring ahead once more.

Slowly, the auditorium grew progressively louder and louder as more and more people filed in. Link played with his thumbs, beginning to feel slightly nervous.

_No, _he thought, _there's no need to worry. _He leaned back, shutting his eyes. Carefully, he dozed off.

…

When he woke up, it was to a bedlam of cheering. His blue eyes widened, and he sat up.

Did they find a hero?

He glanced around, but no one seemed to be leaving. A man in a suit called out a name, Erik something or another.

Link sighed in relief, thinking, _Oh it's still going on. _But it was the cheering that left him puzzled.

He turned around and looked at the boy behind him. "Why are they cheering?" he asked over the noise, and the boy raised a shocked eyebrow.

They found the princess! Weren't you listening?" Link's eyes widened again.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. Thanks though."

Zelda-

"Zelda Harkinian."

Zelda felt her breath hitch in her chest, as she stood and walked to the stage. She took several breaths, her eyes darting around, before she straightened her back.

A young man, maybe twenty, with brown hair and freckles stepped towards her.

_Just try it on, _she reminded herself as he neared her. The boy handed her the crown, and she took it carefully.

For a moment, she stared at it, at the gems encrusted in it and the golden gleam to it._ Nothing but an old ornament, _she thought, placing it on her head.

The whole crowd sat waiting, and Zelda ticked off ten seconds in her head.

_Nothing. _

She reached for it on top of her hair, and suddenly, the crowd gasped loudly.

"W-what?" she asked loudly, a few people bowed, then everyone in the crowd followed their lead. "What?"

She looked down, and felt her own eyes widen. Her white sundress was replaced by a medieval princess dress, a subtle pink color. Her hands were gloved white, and shining through on her left hand was a Triforce.

Suddenly, a voice boomed overhead, making her look up.

"All hail, Zelda Harkinian, Princess of Destiney."

* * *

><p><strong>AHAHA! So, do you think Zelda is lucky, or no? OH by the way, I updated Never Knew today and yesterday, so please check those out if you haven't yet.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Reunited

**Gah! Update! Oh, how I love this chapter :) I hope you guys do too!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five – Reunited<p>

Link-

Link Avalon followed behind the Royal Advisor, his mind in a daze.

_How… how has this happened? _Link thought wearily as he stepped through each winding hall. He hadn't even considered the possibility…

Yeah, it was official. Link Avalon was the Hero of Time. How had that managed to happen? It had to be some strange twist of fate, obviously. He had no premonition that he could actually pull out that sword. It just didn't seem right.

Sure, he was left handed, like the Legendary Hero, and maybe he looked great in green, but still…

Link would be lying if he said that the moment his hand gripped the hilt of the sword, he felt nothing. Because he did. There was a surge of power at that instant. It felt so dead-on, the feeling of righteousness at that instant.

But he ignored it. He thought maybe he was too excited about having been on television. That his imagination was running wild, like it tended to do. He didn't even fully digest the fact that the sword had slipped out until he had been shoved into a limo and sped off to the castle.

Even now, he found it difficult to stare at the glowing triangles that had in scripted themselves into the back of his left hand.

Link returned his focus to the man in front of him, who was beaming from ear to ear.

For a split second, Link pondered how he was so happy. _Oh yeah, _Link thought humorlessly, _he just found the lost heroes. _

Suddenly, Link realized something. He found the heroes. Heroe_s. _

Link cleared his throat for the first time since he withdrew the Master Sword, and the Royal Advisor smiled in his direction. "Yes?"

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, who's the princess?" The man's smile didn't falter in the slightest.

"A beautiful girl, named Zelda."

"Princess Zelda? Has a nice ring to it…" Link mused thoughtfully. The Royal Advisor chuckled lightly, before he came to an abrupt stop, in front of large double doors.

"The King will meet with you as soon as possible. Until then, please get acquainted with Zelda." With that, he turned and sped down the hall.

For a moment, Link took a deep breath, and inspected the door. He felt a little panicked, which he wasn't used to. He was normally so confident, but he suspected that it was just the shock getting to him.

Gritting his teeth, he shoved the doors open.

Link peered inside the room carefully, noting the darkness of the room, with the few lamps and two couches facing one another.

Sitting motionless on the couch, with her back turned to him, was a girl with golden hair that seemed oddly familiar. She was in a pink, old fashioned dress, and when she heard the door creak open, she slowly turned around.

Her blue eyes were glazed over, as if in a trance, but the widened in recognition when she saw Link.

Immediately, she jumped to her feet, pointing and accusing finger. "You!" she exclaimed, just as the double doors shut behind him.

He raised an eyebrow, smiling suddenly. "Well, what a surprise," he mused.

Flashback-

_Link looked down at the object he had in his hand, his ears aching with the roars of the crowd in front of him. _

_He was holding the Master Sword, in front of everyone in Hyrule. For a split second, he imagined it was another dream. The one where he had the Master Sword, and was fighting that beast with a red mane._

_Subtly, he pinched himself, and winced in response. Okay, so it wasn't a dream. But Link couldn't believe what was happening._

_He was so set on not pulling out the sword. It just didn't make sense to him. The cheering crowds, the people ushering him into a limo and even then, he didn't find it easy to understand. _

_The Royal Advisor had prattled on and on about it, and that's when it finally hit him. He was the Hero of Time. _

Now, Zelda-

Zelda Harkinian glared bitterly at the guy before her. He stood there so gallantly, just watching her, like he was studying her.

"What're you doing here?" she hissed at him, and he threw his head back and laughed.

"Didn't you hear? I'm the new Hero of Time," he boasted.

"Oh no," Zelda's eyes widened. "Please, anyone but him!" she gasped.

The guy cleared his throat. "I have a name you know. Link Avalon."

"Well, Link Avalon, I don't like you. So just keep a five foot radius at all times, and we'll be fine, okay?" She spun around, refusing to look at him.

She heard footsteps coming closer, and heard him give a low laugh that gave her shivers. "Ooh, feisty. I like that."

Zelda scowled, spinning to see that he was maybe a step away from entering her personal bubble.

"Oh, look, you're already crossing a line," she remarked sarcastically, pulling back. He followed another step. "Go away."

"No," he followed, smirking all the while.

"Go away," she repeated, moving farther.

"Make me," Link mocked, striding even closer.

Zelda's body was pushed against the wall at this point, and he pressed himself against her. She opened her mouth to object, but no sound could come out. "You know what I've heard, Zelda?" he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. "Normally, our roles in a story like this fall in love. Want to test that theory?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Zelda choked on her own saliva.

Angry and embarrassed, she pushed him away and kicked him right where the sun don't shine. Then she ducked under his arms and moved away just as Link fell to the floor in pain.

She glared at him, pleased with herself. "Asshole." And with that, she plopped back on the couch, looking away from him promptly.

Zelda glanced down at her attire, and rolled her eyes. The oink dress and whatnot had remained, but when she removed the gloves, a Triforce was embedded into her hand. She just kept staring at it, studying it incredulously, when a voice spoke over her shoulder.

"It's hard trying to look at it, right?" She jumped and saw Link leaning over her shoulder, mended from her attack.

"Don't you recover quickly," she stated, rubbing her hand gingerly.

"I don't know, Blondie. I think you may have scarred me for life," he replied, voice heavy with sarcasm. Link swung over the couch, lying back beside her.

"Good, it means I'm doing my job right," she snapped, and he smiled, unoffended.

"Alright, Blondie. But before this argument continues," he leaned forward, close to her ear, "I'm sorry. For how I acted that first day we met."

It took Zelda a moment to digest that it was an apology, and when she did, it made her begin to feel slightly guilty. "Apology accepted," she muttered in reply, earning a bright smile.

The door swung open and the Royal Advisor entered his lively brown eyes on Link and Zelda. The two of them stood up simultaneously.

The young man smiled, reassuring them that they could sit back down. "So, how are we feeling?" He asked, sitting across from them.

"Honestly?" Link asked. "Dizzy."

Zelda jabbed a thumb at him. "What he said," She agreed, and the Advisor laughed.

"Well, after you meet with the king, I'll show you to your rooms," he assured them, and for a moment Zelda felt confused. Rooms?

"Ah," he said, seeming to correct himself. "I'm sure you're both very confused. Allow me to explain the whole purpose of this."

Link-

The two Heroes sat on the couch, keeping an agreeable distance, and stared at the Royal Advisor.

Now that Link thought about it, he never questioned what the purpose of behind this testing. The whole thought of it just seemed exciting, he never really wondered the reason.

Now that he was a part of it, he was curious. Why were they necessary to the king?

He leaned forward slightly, waiting for his explanation.

The Advisor spread his hands. "I am sure you've both heard of the rebellion, yes?" Link nodded quickly, but he saw Zelda hesitate, but she nodded slowly in pursuit. "Do you know their purpose?"

"Don't they want to take control of Hyrule?" Link asked uncertainly, but he noticed Zelda hadn't looked up from her lap.

It was the Advisors turn to nod. "Yes, that's the main reason. Do you know the reason behind it?" When the two teens gave him a blank look, he assumed his answer. "There's… a rumor, I guess you could call it. A rumor about Ganondorf Dragmire, the leader." His voice lowered an octave.

The Heroes leaned forward with anticipation. "He, _supposedly, _has the Triforce of Power."

Zelda-

"He… supposedly, has the Triforce of Power." Zelda's eyes widened at the sentence. Suddenly, everything made sense.

"In all the old legends the King of Evil who held the Triforce of Power always wanted to rule Hyrule…" Zelda's voice trailed off.

"But he never achieved that goal due to the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny." Link finished with dull realization.

"Exactly. It part of his character. His whole life devotion is trying to obtain Hyrule. We could never stand a chance against him. That's why," He clasped his hands together, and "the Goddesses gave us you two."

The man's kind features formed a smile. "So, will you help us? We won't force you into anything. It's completely up to you." Sincerity laced his words, and Zelda nodded quickly.

"I'll do it," she said quickly, and she noticed Link staring at her curiously again out of the corner of his eye.

Link shrugged. "Eh, why not? It could be fun."

Someplace, somewhere-

The television screen was divided into two sections. One showing a girl placing the crown on her head, and within a matter of seconds, her outfit changing into a medieval princess'. The other, showed a boy, managing to wiggle out the ancient Master Sword, and glancing at it, awe struck.

Then, the screen changed to a red head, smiling genuinely.

"We've found them! The Hero of Time, Link Avalon, and the Princess of Destiny, Zelda Harkinian. We'll have updates on the modern heroes. Until next time, this Malo-,"

The man shut off the television with a smug grin. He repeated the names to himself, the smile in place.

Standing, he shoved his hands into his pockets. "This just got a lot more interesting," he mused out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Duh, duh, duh! Who was it? <strong>

**I'm not telling~!**

**Now, I think me and my friends are being stalked, so... until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6 Adjusting

**Hello, my pretties. Jen here with a new installment of Out of Luck, thank God. My updates have been slow because my schedule is full of me trying to bring my grades up. Which, thankfully, are a hella lot higher than last time.**

**So, uhm, enjoy!**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Chapter Six – Adjusting

Zelda-

The meeting with the King seemed oddly short to Zelda Harkinian. He didn't seem to have much to say, seeing as the Royal Advisor covered almost everything. The only things that the King had to tell them was how grateful he was that the Goddesses had set them, how he at ease he felt.

The King also mentioned that the two of them would be assigned body guards for the time being. Just until they trained up a bit, and could stick up for themselves. Zelda was fine by the thought of a body guard, having already been informed on the whole 'training' matters.

But the actual concept made her worry slightly.

_Body Guards?_ She asked herself mentally. Was being who she was destined to be really going to put her in danger? Were people really going to come after her?

Silently, she prayed that these body guards had experience.

Aside from the meeting being short, it was also fairly awkward. She was about 95% sure that neither her or Link had fully grasped the fact of who they were, and hearing all these duties coming from someone else was odd.

That was another thing, the responsibilities. Zelda was so consumed by revenge, they just seemed like obstacles. She could get back at those damn rebels for taking her mother. She could take their leader.

Just as she was thinking of these things, Link turned and looked at her, narrowing his eyes in confusion. She forced herself to avoid staring back. Her cheeks felt flushed, like he knew exactly what she was thinking, like her feeling were being worn on her sleeves.

He was still looking at her, even after the King excused himself, and only averted his gaze when the Royal Advisor asked them to give a street and address to go get their personal belongings. Link quickly etched down his name, and then slid the paper to Zelda.

She carefully wrote down the name of her apartment complex, including the room number.

The Royal Advisor smiled, and whistled. Within seconds, a man was there, took the slip of paper, and disappeared out the door.

There was a brief set of moments where the three of them just sat still, before the Royal Advisor wiped his hands on his pants. "Well," he began. "How about I show you to your rooms?"

Link-

Link Avalon stood inside his new bedroom, leaning against his wall. His foot tapped at the floor, and he crossed his arms over his chest. . He was waiting for someone to come and tell him that his grandmother and sister were here.

Slowly, his blue eyes scanned over the room. The bed was enormous, with an enormous closet and an enormous restroom. Hell, the whole castle was colossal. The entire color scheme were various shades of greens, which he enjoyed. He'd seen Aryll and his grandmother's room, and they were just as extravagant.

He smiled. Aryll would surely love it here, but he guessed his grandmother would think it was too much.

He paused for a moment in his thoughts. How would they react to this discovery? Aryll would probably beat the living hell out of him, just because, and his grandmother… well, she'd certainly be in shock.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Link's thoughts slowly wandered over to the girl across the hall. Zelda.

She seemed so zoned out earlier. He couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head at that instant. Tilting his head back and closing his eyes, he tried to imagine.

Zelda looked frightened, he could tell that much. He was too. She was very calculating, he noticed, like she was sort of piecing something together before they even got started. But what?

But, the thing he noticed the most was the fact that she had the most determined expression he'd ever seen. His eyes opened again.

What was she thinking about?

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door rapidly, causing him to drop his contemplations. He turned around and unlocked the door. An unfamiliar man was there, and he cleared his throat slightly. "Your family is here," he informed Link, whose face instantly brightened.

He poked his out into the hall way. "Really?" He smiled, gazing around. "Where are they?"

The man gestured down the grand hallway. "I've asked them to wait in their rooms. You can visit them if you're ready." Link nodded happily, and, knowing the way to the room, bounded off.

Zelda-

Zelda watched as the last of the men brought in suitcases of her belongings, before they bowed and quickly left. She smiled as they left, before falling on the bed.

She winced. The chances of her getting used to the bowing were getting slimmer by the minute.

Awkwardly, she sat up and crossed her legs as she stared at her new room. It was blue. Blue, like the sky. Blue, like Lake Hylia. Blue, like Link's-

Zelda shook her head quickly, tossing that thought away. _Where'd that come from?_ Sighing, she closed her eyes, feeling exhausted even though she hadn't done much at all. Maybe it was all the information and duties getting to her mind.

Yeah, that was it. She was tired and having absurd thoughts about attractive jerks. Seemed logical.

Zelda curled up on the bed, admiring the way she sunk into its soft material. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she inched closer to the head board, slipping beneath the covers and burying her head in the pillow.

Maybe, if she was lucky, fate would be kind to her. Maybe she wouldn't have to deal with this.

With those thoughts, Zelda fell into a deep sleep.

Link-

"You _asshole!" _ Aryll screeched, punching Link, with arms up to deflect them.

Link sighed inwardly. It wasn't like he hadn't been expecting this. He already knew Aryll would do something along these lines from the moment he comprehended who he was. But that didn't make her blows any less painful.

"I know, I know," he said, ducking under her arm that had just connected with the wall.

"No, you don't know!" she exclaimed, stomping in her brother's direction. She raised her arm once more, and Link gave his grandmother a pleading look. The elder woman just smiled at him and shrugged.

He held up his hands in his defense. "C'mon, Aryll. Like I knew this was actually going to happen." He drawled, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Well… you should've known!" she said, stomping her foot, and dropping on her bed. Link sighed, falling beside her. He wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

"Sure, it's all my fault." Aryll raised an eyebrow, a shadow of a smile on her lips. "But you can't punch my face. Because, you know, I'm kind of famous now," he winked and she laughed, swatting his arm.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, sissy."

**So flipping sleepy. I just got back from the Hunger Games (which was freaking epic) and now I'm uber tired. But I wanted to update. Sorry if some parts were alittle bad and rushed. I just wanted to get this out there. **

**Fair Winds!**


	7. Chapter 7 Action

**Gee, insomnia is just pushing me to updates, isn't it? Hey readers. Sorry for the wait. I'm just a lazy girl, I guess. I really like this chapter, even though its super raw. Whatever.**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Chapter Seven-Action

Zelda-

Zelda Harkinian sat uneasily on a couch, her heart beat thudding bit little too fast. Her palms were sweaty and she felt anxious.

She wasn't sure _why, _though. There were a few possibilities. It could've been the fact she was supposedly moments away from meeting her body guard for quite some time. Or that she was currently stranded in a room with the world's most attractive jerk.

Hopefully, it was not the latter.

Zelda settled it with the fact that she was about to be introduced to the person who would hold her life in their hands. That could be considered unsettling.

"Nervous?" a voice asked, coaxing her out of her thoughts.

She glanced up and saw Link smirking at her, seeming almost aloof. But a closer observation showed that he was jittery, and his eyes often flickered to the door.

Zelda scoffed, crossing her arms over chest. He was just as scared as her, and he knew it.

"Like you aren't," she retorted, and saw him raise an eyebrow. "What good is holding Courage if you can get scared this easily?"

Link threw his head back and laughed shortly. "There's a difference between _anxious _and _scared, _sweetheart." With that, he stood and sauntered towards her. "What about you, Miss Wisdom? Gonna start talking like a fortune cookie from now on?"

She narrowed her eyes, his comments not helping the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like her premonition, and she certainly didn't like how he was towering over her.

Zelda pushed herself to her feet, a few inches shorter than him. Her mouth opened to answer him, to tell him off, but the door was flung open with a cloud of dust.

In a flash, Link had managed to knock Zelda to the ground and drop infront of her, his body shielding her own.

She began to question, and sit up when Link whipped his head around and command in a powerful voice, "_Don't move!"_

Zelda's whole body froze at the sound of his voice, and complied without asking.

Link-

When Link Avalon saw the double doors fly open, he had no idea what came over him. Suddenly, time seemed to slow, and his brain went into hyper-drive. His mind had no idea what to do, but his body seemed to know everything.

He forced Zelda to drop to the ground, quickly following her down. His body suddenly tensed and he was aware of _everything_. Aware of the possible weapons lying around him, and the couches that could provide themselves as sheilds. Anything that could help them.

He felt Zelda shift slightly, and, without knowing what he was doing, he shouted at her not to move. Surprisingly, she listened with no questions asked.

Link narrowed his eyes, staring ahead through the smoke that randomly appeared. He caught sight of two silhouettes rapidly moving into the room. His eyes caught sight of a few coasters on the table, and his hand scrambled to pick them up. Faster than his mind could process, he flung them in their general direction, and prayed for the best.

Zelda-

Zelda stayed on the ground, keeping herself propped up on her elbows. Link kept looking around, and she could practically _see_ the wheels turning in his head. What was he looking for?

Cautiously, she leaned slightly on her side, and watched as Link picked something up off the table and let them fly across the room. Then, she tilted her head to see Link, his eyes wide, watching them follow the _coasters_(?) that were speeding towards to outlines. But, suddenly a hand whipped out and caught the two coasters between their fingers.

Even though it wasn't much to hope for, Zelda wished they would've had an effect. The dust had cleared away, revealing two people in the doorway.

They certainly looked threatening, both tall and muscular. One was a boy, one a woman. The boy had shoulder length blonge hair that was in a braid, and dark red eyes. He was atleast eighteen. He was inspecting the coasters skeptically, almost curiously.

The woman, on the other hand, was tall and ripped, so much that her age couldn't be identified. She certainly looked young, but her silver hair made it doubtful. The only thing she had in common with the boy beside her was the eyes. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she eyed Link and Zelda down, but so far the heroes hadn't moved an inch. The two mysterious people just stood there.

Zelda clenched her eyes shut, when suddenly an unfamiliar laugh rang out in the deafening silence. She carefully peeled her eyes open, and, sure enough, the boy was laughing.

The boy cocked his head to the side, staring at the woman next to him. "I like them," he chuckled, shrugging nonchalantly.

Link-

Link stared at Zelda out of the corner of his eye, relieved to see that she was just as confused he was. Slowly, he pulled his attention back to the people in front of them.

The boy was still laughing, but the woman had yet to say anything. But Link noticed the faintest shadow on her face. She nodded slightly, and the two began to step foward.

Link panicked and pushed Zelda back, resulting in more laughter from the boy. Link's head was beginning to hurt from the confusion, and his adrenline was starting to wear off.

He was about to ask what the hell was going on, when the Royal Advisor run into the room. Relief coursed through his veins, and just when he expected guards to bust through the walls and chain these people up, the Royal Advisor started to have a _civilized converstation with them. _

He turned his attention to Zelda once more, and she shrugged, a blank expression plastered on her face.

The Royal Advisor called their attention to himself, wearing a pleasant smile. "I see you've met your body guards!" he exclaimed, making Link's jaw go slack. He couldn't even find words, he was so conflicted.

_"Body Guards?"_ Zelda was incredulous, recovering much faster than the hero. "They just tried to attack us!" She accused from behind him, making them all laugh.

"Attack? I'm afraid not," The woman with the silver hair finally spoke, her voice strong and deep.

"We just wanted to surprise you!" the boy grinned, showing pearly white teeth. "We didn't expect you to react so swiftly, though," he mused, almost to himself.

The advisor rushed to help the two young heroes to their feet, before gesturing to the two people once more. "Link, Zelda, meet your body guards. Sheik," the boy gave a helpful wave, still smiling, "and Impa." The woman bowed her head in acknowledgement.

They both bowed. "Honored to make your acquaintance."

**This chapter has been in my mind for _quite _some time. I was just to lazy to write it all out. But, I did. So, now you have to review. Let's all catch up, shall we?**

**Review!**

_**SS**_


	8. Chapter 8 Awkward

**I LOST MY MIND ADUGBOAQUGOALE UDGISIKD GET IN SLOW MOTION~! ** **Oh, wait, is 2:30 in the morning an inappropriate time to be singing EXO? Oops. Silly me. **

**I still don't own the Legend of Zelda.**

Chapter Eight-Awkward

Zelda-

Zelda Harkinian woke up in the softest bed imaginable, feeling undeniably comfortable. Groggily, she pushed herself into an upright position, rubbing her eyes.

Her tired eyes scanned the room, dimly aware of what happened yesterday. It all replayed in her head, from the moment she had been shoved to the ground (again) by Link, to the moment she collapsed on her bed.

Everything that was happening in Zelda's life at the moment was being hurled at her faster than she could comprehend. The instant she placed that crown on her head- no. When she made the mistake of stumbling into Link, everything turned upside down.

With a yawn, she stood, swaying slightly. Glancing down at her appearance, she realized that she had fallen asleep in the same thing she was wearing yesterday. Had she really been that exaughsted?

Shuffling towards her closet, she tentivaly opened it.

Once again, she was dazzled by the contents. Some of the workers must've come in and brought her belongings while she was gone, because it was all here, and more. Dresses, shirts, jeans, skirts, shoes, you name it. Accessories were strewn everywhere, from jewelry to purses. The whole closet was worth more than anything she'd ever laid eyes on!

Despite the amounts of money Zelda had, she was never one to spoil herself. She only bought the necessities, and, as a result, she'd never had so many extravegant belongings. And yet, all of these things made her smile.

Of course, she didn't plan to let all go to her head. _Nope. I'm not going to let being a princess change me, _she thought as she ran her fingers over articles of clothing.

Settling with jeans and a casual top, she sauntered over to the bathroom connected to her bedroom. It was half the size of the bedroom, and the shower was huge.

Twisting the knob on, a steady stream of water drizzled from the shower head, and steam slowly began to fill the room.

Zelda's mind grew cloudy, and she rested her forehead against the shower door.

She wouldn't be surprised if she fell right back asleep after this.

Link-

When Link Avalon woke up, it took him a while to realize _where _he was exactly. He opened his eyes, stretched, and kicked himself off the bed. Then, with heavy legs, dragged himself to the mirror, and only then realized the background in the reflection _wasn't _his house. Far from his house, actually. It wasn't even a house.

Still half asleep, he scratched his head and tried to remember exactly _why_ he was where he was. Why had he woken up in a castle? His dazed mind didn't recall anything from the previous day, until he glanced down at his left hand.

The triangles he caught sight of triggered his memory. He wasn't home, because he was different. He was in a castle, because he was supposed to be a hero.

Not that that was necessarily a bad thing.

Link ran a hand through his hair, disheveling his bed head. His stomach rumbled, and he patted his abdomen absentmindedly. What he wouldn't give for some breakfast.

With a sigh, he walked into the huge closet he'd examined the previous night, and picked out a pair of jeans and a casual green shirt. He swiftly ripped them off his hanger, before stalking off to the bathroom.

He quickly crossed over to the faucet, splashing cold water on his face and scrubbing, before brushing his teeth. As he brushed, he recalled the previous day's events. He wasn't too sure about the whole idea of 'body guards' yet, considering the surprise attack they had prior to their first meeting.

Honestly, who does that sort of thing? It didn't really strike Link as the best way to make a first impression.

Sighing inwardly, he spat into the sink. This new life was just full of surprises, wasn't it?

He quickly stripped and redressed, inspecting himself in the mirror. With a nod of approval, he ventured out into the hallway.

Link took a few small steps foreward, still yawning, when the double doors across the hall caught his eye.

_Maybe I should wake up Zelda... _he thought hesitantly, tilting his head. Deciding to do something nice for once, he sauntered over to her door and knocked carefully. He waited patiently for a few seconds, rocking on his feet.

When there was no reaction, he knocked again, louder. Another silence stretched on for a few seconds before a sleepy voice called out, "_What?"_ The word was carried out longer than necessary, and it sounded irritated.

He cleared his throat. "I came to see if you wanted some breakfast?" he called, and there were sounds of shuffling, before the door creaked open and two dazed eyes peered out, and slowly, she peeled the door open the rest of the way.

Zelda was already dressed, but her clothes looked rumpled. Her hair was damp and knotted, so she reached a hand to smooth it out. "Sorry, I was sleeping," she mumbled, stepping out into the hall.

Link shrugged carelessly. "It's not a big deal. I just thought you might be hungry."

"Well, thanks anyways," she said as they began to walk towards the dining hall.

Zelda-

When the two of them reached the hall, Zelda was surprised to find that they were the first ones there. The hall was large with a huge table fit for a feast in the center of it. Unsure of where to sit, she quickly shuffled to a seat across from Link.

Like always, there was an awkward silence and heavy air around them. She just didn't know how to make a conversation with the boy! Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, her eyes flickered to the door.

"Y'know," she said softly, making Link glance up. "I keep getting a feeling someone's going to burst through that door. I guess I was more traumatized by yesterday than I thought." Her voice trailed off, ending with a uneasy laugh.

Link smiled slightly. "I don't blame you. But if someone does, I won't hesitate to throw you to the floor again." He said the last part like he was proud, raising his right hand as though promising to do so.

Zelda groaned, slouching in the chair. "Again? What would that be, the third time? I think that this might be becoming a habit for you."

He chuckled lightly, and she sat up at the sound of it. _Maybe if he acted like this all the time he wouldn't be half bad, _she thought to herself, just as the doors opened, revealing the Royal Advisor, and the two bodyguards from yesterday.

The Advisor paused mid-step, smiling widely at the two of them. "Ah, you're already here! Great. We can all eat together." With that being said, he bounced over to his seat and sat down, the two behind him following in pursuit.

The boy, Sheik, slid into the seat beside Zelda, smiling cheerfullly. "Morning," Zelda greeted hesitantly, still intimidated by the boy.

He grinned, leaning towards her. "Good morning, darling delight of day," he replied with a wink, causing Zelda to blush and Impa to smack him on the back of the head.

"Not this early in the morning," she reprimanded, sitting beside the him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, some legit reasons to why I haven't been updating: A, my parents got a divorce. B, My dad's already remarried. C, I lost someone very important in my life. D, My brothers in jail. <strong>

**Yeah. My life is freaking hectic. Don't hate me. **

**Please review and cheer up my dreary life.**

_**SS**_


End file.
